


Drabble Nor

by Calicia (Merinnan)



Series: DS9 Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, originally posted to alt.startrek.creative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merinnan/pseuds/Calicia
Summary: This is what happens when you don't write your drabbles.
Series: DS9 Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194884
Kudos: 1





	Drabble Nor

"What is going on here?!"

"Benjamin!"

"Captain!"

"Why isn't anyone working?"

"We're drabbling, Benjamin."

"You're what?"

"Writing drabbles, 100 word stories. Look."

"They look interesting. But you still need to work."

"Try one."

"No. I'm too busy. Besides, I'm not very good at writing."

"Captain, even _Rom_ writes drabbles!"

"No Major, I'm not going to write one."

(thump)

"Emergency transport from Ops to Infirmary!"

"Jadzia, what happened?"

"He was arguing with Kira over drabbles. He didn't want to write one."

"I've been seeing a lot of this. People who refuse to write drabbles..."

"Then we better get back to drabbling."


End file.
